Rainbow's Ghost
by Ketringa
Summary: After escaping from Bolivia with the rest of his squad, Wyatt planned to retire. Unfortunately, there was a struggling relationship between him and his family. Not only did his wife divorce him, but she also got custody of their son. The former Ghost operative figured he'd reenlist, but instead got an interesting offer from a team that operates worldwide.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: So ever since they added the Splinter Cell update to Ghost Recon: Wildlands, I wouldn't be surprised if all of the Tom Clancy games were canon in the same universe. I've lately been playing a whole lot of Wildlands alongside Siege. I thought it'd be a cool idea to crossover both games. This "chapter" is mainly to post the information of my Ghost Operator. I know that there are a few things about Nomad that is canon in the real game, but for this FanFiction story, I'm changing Nomad up to my preferences.

* * *

 **[Loading... Operator Log]**

 _ **Name:** Wyatt Watson_  
 _ **Callsign:** Nomad_  
 _ **Nationality:** American_  
 _ **Age:** 33_  
 _ **Height:** 5'11_  
 _ **Weight:** 178 lbs_  
 _ **Role:** Scout _**/** _Squad Leader(former)_  
 _ **Skills:** Speaks fluent Spanish _**/** _Expert in Reconnaissance and Communications_ **/** _Weapon Specialists_  
 _ **Affiliations:** United States Army(former) _**/** _Ghost Recon(former)_ **/** _Central Intelligence Agency(former)_ **/** _Team Rainbow_  
 _ **Rank:** Major(former)_  
 _ **Armor Rating:** _O O x _\- (Medium)_  
 _ **Speed Rating:** _O O x _\- (Medium)_  
 _ **Primary:** ACR _**/** _Spas-12_  
 _ **Secondary:** Five-SeveN Blacklist_  
 _ **Gadgets:** Breach Charge _**/** _Stun Grenade_  
 _ **Unique Gadget:** Attack Drone_

* * *

Author's Note: This right here will be the Nomad that gets recruited into Siege. Now to clear some things up. Nomad's appearance will be the character option " _Foxy_ " when creating your character in Wildlands. He'll have a _black_ _mohawk_ with his facial hair styled as a _goatee_ with _blue_ eyes. Lastly, the Attack Drone will be the airborne drone from the Fallen Ghost DLC. To make it a bit more fair, Nomad will only have one of them alongside just one regular drone. It will also only have one shot that does a quarter damage unless it's a headshot. The drone is pretty loud allowing it to be easily detected and is also large which makes it an easy target.


	2. College Raid

**[] "Article 5" []**  
 **[] 14:00 []  
[] Eliza "Ash" Cohen []  
[] Bravo Team: Bravo-1 []  
[] Bartlett University - Cambridge, Massachusetts []**

* * *

The tent was dead silent as the team of operators crowded around the briefing table. Tensions were high as mixed emotions filled up everyone's heads. Most were angered by what the terrorists had done to the poor kids in the university. Others felt sad, as if those caught in the crossfire consisted of young innocents students and police officers simply trying to protect everyone in the campus. The point is, what this unkown group did was pure evil. This terrorists that calls themselves the White Masks, they were going to pay. Most of them will with their lives as Eliza, a.k.a. Ash, would make sure of it.

After a sigh, Eliza was ready to brief her team. She gently slapped her palms on her cheeks before speaking to the rest of her team. "Okay team. Thatcher and the rest of Alpha Team will deploy from a helicopter onto the courtyard" she laid out an overview of a map of Bartlett University. It was placed neatly on the table and had several markings marked with black sharpie. The location of Alpha's deployment included. The three other operators in the tent would enter the huddle and look at the marked position of Alpha Team's deployment. When everybody appeared on board, Eliza went over the plan. Everyone already knew the basics of it, but it was best they were all reminded before officially entering the fray.

"They will breach and clear the upper floors, eliminate every tango in every room before finally locating one of the bombs and defusing it. Once their assault begins" Eliza paused before marking another position on the map. She continued by drawing an arrow towards the front door. "While the enemy is distracted, we will advance on the front door, entering the campus through the front gate. Understood?" She asked the rest of her team.

Everybody was fine with the currently plan, giving her a nod as confirmation. They all would then follow up with a simple "Yes Ma'am." Well except for the two Spetsnaz soldiers that answered in their own native language.

"Good, now lets go over formation" she'd begin a new topic.

* * *

 **[] "Article 5" []**  
 **[] 14:30 []  
[] Mike "Thatcher" Baker []  
[] Alpha Team: Alpha-1 []  
[] Bartlett University - Cambridge, Massachusetts []**

* * *

The mission has started. Mike was at first worried that his squad members nerves would interfere, but the old S.A.S. operator figured that he was thinking too much. It's been a while since Rainbow has seen some actions after all. The team was only recently reactivated when terrorism rose up again. Surely everyone would be fine, for they were all experienced and have seen action before. Some of them however, had different methods in the previous employment. With Rainbow, things had to be different for some.

The helicopter would position itself over the courtyard, allowing Mike to stand and give a quick motivating speech. "Alright team. These damn bastards thought that they could prey on the innocent and get away with it. Well lemme tell you something. Unlike many other foes I've fought during my service, these pricks are unworthy of my kindness. Now stick to the bloody plan, and fall in" the old man finished up before beginning to rappel down onto the ground. Once his boots touched the stained grass, he felt the weight of the MOPP gear kick in. It was good that the old man chose this outfit compared to his normal one. The MOPP was definitely going to repel away the poisonous Compound-Z gas. James also lent a hand in modifications, so the suits were definitely reliable. The only downside was how heavy and large it was. The operators would have to rely on the yellow smoke to conceal them, otherwise they need to hide behind bigger cover unless they want to get picked off.

Mike motioned for everyone to follow him. Once he started moving, he heard the Blackhawk helicopter fly off, just as planned. As his vision adjusted to the toxic gas, Mike noticed a body with a maroon sweatshirt come into view. It was an immediate notice for the maroon color stood out. Mike quickly threw his fist out, halting the advancement of his team. "Civilian body. Alpha-Three, check it out" he ordered the squad medic.

"Copy that" the male operator responded with a French accent. He followed orders and approached the body with caution. Once besides it, the Frenchman crouched down to check the pulse on the contact's neck. "Female, brunette, late adolescence. She's breathing, but it's very faint" the Frenchman notified the rest of the team.

"Copy that Alpha-Three" Mike responded. He then tapped into his comes. "Blackhawk-One, do you read?"

There was a bit of a static in the radio, but eventually a respond came. "This is Blackhawk-One. I copy."

"Alpha-One here. We found our first civilian casualty" Mike informed.

He heard a curse from the radio, like the pilot couldn't believe that somebody survived the gas. "Copy that Alpha-One, we're rerouting back to your position."

Mike tapped out of the COMMS before approaching the squad medic. "Doc, treat the poor lass until the heli arrives. Alpha-Five, you remain by his side" Mike turned and ordered the American squad member before pointing at his second-in-command and the operator right next to her. "I want you two on me" Mike would tell the remaining members of Alpha squad. After commissioning his orders, the three members of Alpha approached the back of the building. "Get your ass in gear and rappel up there" Mike ordered the three while throwing the grappling hook towards the roof. The other two members of Alpha Team quickly repeated Mike's actions. Time was of the essence. If there was one student that survived, there was a chance that there were more.

The three made their way up to the top floor and rendezvous at a single window. Alpha-Two had pulled out her wrist-mounted phone in order to check whether there'd be electronics inside. "Thatcher, multiple explosives in the room" she warned the team leader, her German accent as clear as day through the radio COMMS.

"I guess you live up to your name" the remaining soldier light-heartedly commented. The accent belonged to a Russian. The German didn't want to respond. She already had to deal with a sarcastic asshole in the GSG-9, and with the dire situation, she wasn't in the mood for jokes..

"Enough" Mike stopped the banter. "Kapkan, bash me a hole, will ya?" he said to the Russian while pulling out his good ole' EMP grenade.

" _Da_. On it" Kapkan nodded before using the butt of his submachine gun to break a piece of the barricaded window off. Mike followed up by activating his signature EMP grenade and tossing it into the room. A couple seconds later, the sound of electronic static filled the room, disabling the dangers inside.

"Bloody love that sound" Mike laughed before activating and throwing one of his drones inside. Meanwhile, his second-in-command kept her eyes on the screen of her electronic sensor. Supposedly, there were the chances of encountering suicide bombers. Her sensor would definitely pick up one of those big guys.

"I don't see anything" she announced.

"Heh. Well I do" Mike replied. "We got a bomber."

"He's out of my range. I don't see him through the sensor."

"That'll be fine" Mike assured before putting his phone away. "Ready those traps Kapkan. You'll be using them."

Behind the gas mask, Kapkan's eyes lit up. "I can't wait."

* * *

 **[] "Article 5" []**  
 **[] 14:40 []  
[] Elias "Blitz" Kötz []  
[] Bravo Team: Bravo-2 []  
[] Bartlett University - Cambridge, Massachusetts []**

* * *

Alpha was already in action. Meanwhile, Bravo only recently got into their MOPP suits and were ready to begin their mission. This was Eliza's first time leading a squad, so the nerves were definitely getting to her whether the FBI agent wanted to admit it or not. Although Team Rainbow is filled with many different types of elite operatives, the only one that fears absolutely nothing is Old Man Thatcher. Alpha is lucky they have such a valuable leader in their squad. The only one that can be either on par or close to is Alexandr, one of the Spetsnaz. Everybody can vouch that.

Unfortunately for Rainbow, Alexandr is not here. Eliza was the operator that Six decided to lead. Although there were many others that were more capable, Eliza not only needs the experience, but she has a different set of equipment that would prove useful on this mission. Either way, Elias felt the need to calm his squad leader down. They're already at a disadvantage with one less operator compared to Alpha.

"Boss" he called her out.

Eliza turned around, facing her second-in-command. "What is it Blitz?"

If this were a different situation, Elias would have made a stupid joke. However, these White Masks pushed the wrong button of his. "You can do this" he ended up reassuring him. Eliza alongside the two Russians were a bit surprised. They all expected a some silly banter to cheer everyone up, but this was also fine. After all, Elias' normal remarks isn't appropriate right now.

To his surprise, the former GSG-9 operator could have sworn he heard a laugh from underneath Eliza's gas mask. "Right, well let's get started. Thatcher probably breached by now." Eliza would take in a deep breath before taking initiation. "Alright everyone, on me" she commanded before heading towards the front door of the campus. "Blitz, take point" she ordered halfway through. Elias nodded and got right in front of his team leader, his shield ready to protect those behind him. "Everybody standby" she ordered as she pulls out a drone. While everybody remained crouched behind Elias, Eliza threw her drone towards the door. Once it activated upon landing, she drove it under the barricade in order to search the lobby. She frowned underneath the gas mask. Apparently there were quite a number of hostiles inside. She made a mental note on their number and positioning before driving the drone back outside to her. She picked it up and stared at the Russian with a Kalashnikov rifle. "Fuze" she called his callsign and motioned for him to advance.

Fuze nodded, understanding Eliza's idea. The Russian couldn't help but smile underneath his mask as he made his way towards the front door. At the same time, he'd pull out his go-to gadget. The Russian could hear gun fire coming from the other side of the building. He would normally have jumped, but knowing about Alpha Team's position, Fuze would make the assumption that it was their doing.

"Looks like Thatcher started the party" Elias remarked. Even a small portion of his personality remained despite the situation.

The Russian Spetsnaz was quick to set the device up against the barricades. Once he was all done, he notified the team through COMMS. "Cluster charge set." Eliza gave the order to detonate it when Fuze was safe behind Elias and his shield.

"Blow them all up Shuhrat" Elias motivated the Russian rifleman.

"Hehe" Fuze chuckled underneath his gas mask as he made his way back behind the German. Once in a safe distance, the Spetsnaz operative pressed a button on his detonator. There was silence for a moment before Bravo heard several thumping noises entering through the front door. One by one, explosions occurred within the Bartlett lobby. Faint screams were heard, every single one of them muffled by the explosives and barricades.

"Back up!" Eliza ordered before shooting a breaching round into the barricade. By the time the round pierced into the door, the Russian sniper had his eyes on his scope. Another explosion occurred, busting down the door. The White Masks in the lobby were already startled by Fuze's charges. The explosion of the front door was just a complete nightmare. Add the fact that their bodies were highlighted by the sniper's infared scope, and their lives flashed before their eyes before even realizing. For the Russian sniper, they were easy pickings. "Nice job, Glaz" Eliza complimented. The entire lobby was now silent and littered with corpses. It should be safe until reinforcements come. "Blitz, take point."

"On me!" Elias immediately responded to the command. The German advanced with his shield raised, but was quickly met with gunshots from the hallways. They ricochet off of Elias' shield, immediately startling the German. " _Scheisse_! They came quickly!" he cursed in his native tongue. "I could use a hand!" he requested for assistance.

"I see them!" the sniper called out before firing a round into the terrorist's head. Both Eliza and Fuze were able to spot their targets to fire at. The two immediately started to suppress fire towards their separate locations, attempting to ease the burden of their shield operative. Due to his teammate's assistance, Elias didn't have to focus much on firing. He did what somebody with a shield was suppose to do after all, protect his comrades.

"Cease fire!" Eliza shouted through their COMMS channel. Everyone halted their firing, but kept their guns raised. Elias would also raise his pistol, for there were no more shots hitting his shield. "Glaz, see anybody?" she asked their sniper.

After thoroughly looking through the entire room, the Russian sniper couldn't find a single highlight of a hostile's body. They were all dead. "Negative" Glaz confirmed before lowering his rifle and moving up behind Elias. "Thatcher and his squad stopped firing" Glaz pointed out, a bit concern as to why.

Eliza felt pressured and wanted to check on the rest of Alpha squad. At first, she thought that interrupting them might jeopardize them in a way, but in the end, it was better to be safe than sorry. "Alpha-One, do you read?" she contacted the old S.A.S. trooper.

Thatcher answered almost immediately. "Yeah, I'm here" he confirmed his safety, followed by a cough. "Damn buggers are about ready to breach."

"Wait, Thatcher what do you me-" Eliza was interrupted by the sound of a explosion larger than Fuze's charges. It had to definitely be around Thatcher's position since she heard it through his radio and real time. Gunshots quickly followed up the breach charge, causing the entire squad of Bravo to react with a startle. "Shit!" she cursed.

"They must have started defusing the bomb" Elias assumed which Eliza ended up nodding in agreement. "Let's focus on our priority Boss. Alpha will be fine" he assured her. "With Thatcher on our side, those terrorists should be worried" he reassured the FBI agent.

Either way, Eliza couldn't help but worry. The mission was still ongoing though, so the only thing Bravo can do is hope for the best.

"Blitz, take point" she ordered.

* * *

 **[] "Article 5" []**  
 **[] 14:55 []  
[] Jack "Pulse" Estrada[]  
[] Alpha Team: Alpha-5 []  
[] Bartlett University - Cambridge, Massachusetts []**

* * *

Another explosion struck. Jack was starting to feel a bit restless with all the action going on. He and Doc just finished patching up the civilian that Alpha Squad found. Now their new objective was to enter and rendezvous with the rest of their squad. They can take the same route the three others through the window they breached on the upper floor, but considering how much action had happened on both sides of the building since then, it was best that wasn't the best idea. The enemy of course had definitely moved around a lot since then. Pulse took point and made his way towards one of the windows on the ground floor.

"Let's see here" he mutters as he pulls out his heartbeat sensor. It was slow to scan, but it did it's job at revealing the enemy position. "Hostiles behind this window" he turned his head to notify Doc before putting the gadget away. "Hey, Gustav" he called out the medic's name before tossing a detonator towards him. "Blow it on my mark" he tells his squad mate before deploying the nitro cell on the window. The FBI agent would then back up against the stone wall next to the window, his UMP submachine gun aimed and ready to rain down a parade.

Doc stacked up behind his ally and got his MP5 ready. "Let's go" the French man said as he detonated the explosive. Jack, knowing the location of the terrorists immediately aimed through the window, shooting his weapon as it's set on burst fire mode. Jack was able to conserve ammo and control his gun's recoil this way. Jack managed to clear the area pretty easily with this method. The FBI operative vaulted over the window with his French teammate following behind him, making sure to cover the American's back.

"It looks like you've cleared it" Doc notified. "We should make our way to the library. Do you remember the route on the map" he asked.

Jack thought about the briefing his squad had before deployment. Their original route was changed due to the encounter with the civilian casualty. He was a little embarrassed, but Jack was still willing to admit that he couldn't recall a separate route to the location. "Sorry, but the memory's vague. Perhaps you should take point" he tells the GIGN operator.

Doc didn't seem to mind. "Okay. Keep on me" he tells Jack before cautiously leaving the room. Jack made sure to keep Doc's back covered while following his partner. There were gunshots definitely coming from their destination, making it easier for Doc to relocate the two towards their squad.

"Alpha-Three, do you copy!?" IQ suddenly entered the COMMS.

"I'm here. What's wrong?" Doc responded, noticing a frightening tone coming from the German's voice.

"Maxim is down, I repeat. Maxim is down!" she frantically repeated. "I'm keeping him from bleeding out, but Thatcher can't hold them all off alone." Another explosion.

"I hope that was Kapkan's trap" Jack mumbled while he and Doc began to increase their pace towards their squad. Thankfully that explosion was a lot closer to them than they though. They were immediately led to a library littered with bodies of the White Mask. Thatcher was seen on a balcony firing at hostiles below. Their backs were unfortunate enough to face Jack and Doc. The two used that advantage to flank the poor buggers.

"Go! I got you covered!" Jack hollers, suppressing fire at incoming White Mask reinforcements after finishing off the ones firing at Thatcher. With the Brit's assistance, Doc felt secure enough to move to a different point. He had to quickly make his way to his injured squad mate, otherwise the poor lad might die.

The French medic sprinted up the staircase to the second floor, then towards IQ and Maxim. The Russian laid their, losing blood quickly. He was still conscious, but was letting out painful groans and moans. Doc needed to act quick if he didn't want the Compound-Z gas can entering through the suit. "Keep him still" he told IQ. A shot from his stim-gun was able to stabilize the Russian, but there was more needed to be done than that. "Go assist the others, I got this covered" he assures the German.

IQ nodded before moving away to assist Jack and Thatcher with the defenses. They've already started the defuser before Maxim got injured. Time has already passed, so just a few seconds longer and their part of the mission would be complete. What's next is extraction, along with the hope that Bravo can get the second bomb defused.

* * *

 **[] "Article 5" []**  
 **[] 14:55 []  
[] Timur "Glaz" Glazkov[]  
[] Bravo Team: Bravo-4 []  
[] Bartlett University - Cambridge, Massachusetts []**

* * *

"They must have not expected two strike teams" Blitz assumed. "Makes the job a lot easier" he added on.

"Keep your eyes peered. We still don't know their numbers" Ash responded.

"From what we know, it's a lot" the German shield user replied back.

Meanwhile, the two Russians kept silent. Timur was very focused. Watching out for any highlighted detail through his scope. His Spetsnaz comrade, Shuhrat, expected this type of behavior from his friend, so he'd watch his back while Timur stays focused on watching the front. The four operators continued, all managing to stay calm and alert despite the ongoing firefight in the building. Ash apparently wanted to stay away from the hot zone. The second bomb would most likely be held in an entirely separate area. Thatcher and his squad should be able to hold out, so Bravo was willing to risk leaving them on their own.

"Stack up" Ash suddenly ordered the three of them upon approaching a doorway. As requested, they all hugged the wall, Timur being at the end of the line. "Blitz, take point" the American added another order. Blitz as ordered, entered the room but with haste. Timur heard a flash, now understanding the German's tactic. Ash quickly breached the room with her G36 rifle and fired off shots after shots before Shuhrat followed to assist.

Timur got his sniper ready. He crouched down and peeked the corner, remaining outside of the room. Disoriented hostiles were out in the open through the smoke. They were nothing but easy prey for the Spetsnaz sniper. One by one, Timur landed a shot. He was no longer aiming for headshot. Right now, Timur prefers the higher hit percentage. Less ammo would be wasted with this method. "Hostiles eliminated" he notified the rest of his squad through COMMS.

"Nice shooting, Comrade" Shuhrat complimented before approaching the bomb. It appears that Bravo made the right call in avoiding Alpha Squad and their engagement. The room was a pretty small lounge with tables and couches the White Fang terrorists used as cover. Shuhrat planned on using the furniture the same way their enemies did when they come in to halt the defusing process. The larger Russian crouched down behind some cover and would await his orders from Ash.

"Get to cover Glaz" Ash ordered as she brought out her defuser. "We'll need you aiming at the doorway" she points at the one they entered through.

As she began to set it up, pistol shots were fired off. Behind her, Blitz had began to engage some enemies through a different doorway. With the help of his shield, he'd be able to prevent the enemy forces from entering the room. Flashes from the shields would also help out. Despite needing to cover his doorway, Timur took the opportunity to assist the German. He quickly moved his aim over towards the terrorists in front of Blitz and popped off a few shots. Although those men were quickly downed, there were more approaching footsteps. The sniper glanced over and noticed that Ash was already in cover besides Shuhrat. He felt relieved that nobody entered the moment he took his eyes off of his assigned doorway. Now that Blitz was able to readjust, Timur pointed his rifle back towards its previous assignment. He took in a deep breath, bracing himself for what was about to come.

"Light them up!" Ash hollers.

* * *

 **[] "Article 5" []**  
 **[] 15:20 []  
[] Team Rainbow []  
[] Bartlett University - Cambridge, Massachusetts []**

* * *

It was hard to call the mission a success. All the operators, except Kapkan, stood at a debriefing tent with each other. Thatcher went through the reports as everybody stood and listened in. It was hard to focus for some of them though. Ash's first time leading a team didn't go as well as expected. More like it didn't go the way she wanted. Jack attempted to assure her that everything would be fine, but he was only able to do so much. So many innocent kids and officers died today. All because an unknown group of terrorists wanted to instill fear into people for a reason the operatives don't know. This couldn't possibly be good for Rainbow. Especially with the media roaming nearby outside of the campus.

"IQ, Doc. You two are to remain here with me by the orders of Six herself" Thatcher announced. "Doc, you are to assist the medical teams with those that were injured. IQ, Six wants you to study the Compound-Z bombs. We'll get a team to help you extract them out of the building" Thatcher would turn towards the rest to finish up. "As for the rest of you, await for a heli extract. Head back to base and get some R&R. Dismissed."


	3. End of the Bolivian Campaign

**[] "Colonel Merlo" []**  
 **[] 20:00 []  
[] Wyatt "Nomad" Watson []  
[] Ghost Recon []  
[] Bolivia []**

* * *

"That's seven around the COMMS building. Weaver, you got eyes on the sniper?" Nomad asked through the radio.

"I got him targeted" Weaver responded. The Ghost sniper currently remained at at a hill east of the base, watching over the rest of the squad. With jammers in the base, it's best that at least one operative can see clearly.

Nomad's drone attempted to get a bit closer, but unfortunately that annoying static filled up the screen. "Damn, that's as far as I can get. Weaver, any chance you can see the jammer?" he asked with hope.

"Negative Sir" Weaver replied with the bad news.

"Well that's unfortunate. Team, stay on alert" Nomad ordered as he watched his drone fly back into his hand.

As he puts away the airborne device, the rest of his team responded with a "Copy that" through the radio. Midas and Holt managed to say it in unison. The two were just two peas in a pod.

As of right now, Nomad currently remains at the northeast entrance of the Unidad FOB. He managed to take out one of the armored soldiers who's body laid right besides the him. Midas was ordered to find an entrance south of the base while Holt remained further back behind Nomad in order to provide cover fire if necessary.

"Midas, what's your status?" Nomad asked through COMMS.

"I'm in position. On your mark" Midas readied himself.

"Holt, on me. Remember team, once we enter, our HUDs go blind" Nomad warned before entering the base. Once they find that jammer, they'll be able to see again. He kept his suppressed ACR assault rifle raised as he approached a couple oil barrels for cover. Up above was military netting the two Ghosts used as a roof to hide from incoming helicopters alongisde the Unidad snipers on the watch towers. "Let's see here" Nomad mumbled as he reaches for his binoculars. He zoomed in and noticed three soldiers patrolling. Two were together while one leaned against one of the shipping containers. "Holt, does that look like the jammer to you?" Nomad asked before offering the binoculars to the squad's engineer.

While looking through the binoculars, Holt formed a grin on his face. "Yeah, that's the one. Want to take him out?" Holt asked while removing the binoculars from his face.

"Not yet. Somebody's going to spot the body" Nomad dismissed the idea. He pressed his left hand against his earpiece to tap back into COMMS. "Midas. You read?" he checked on the assault rifleman. There was nothing but static from his side. "Looks like there's a jammer near Midas" Nomad said to Holt. "Weaver, provide cover for Midas. Relocate your position if you have to. There's another jammer that I need you to find. Take him out on my mark" the Ghost team leader orders the squad sniper.

"Yes Sir" Weaver responded before moving out.

Meanwhile, Nomad and Holt advanced their way closer to the three tangos near them. The sandbags and street dividers provided cover which kept the Ghosts hidden. The sun was also beginning to set, so the next stages of this final operation should be easier. Eventually the two made their way to the shipping container at the end of the row. About three shipping containers down were where the two Unidad soldiers were at. However, the unlucky lads were moving towards the Ghosts. More specifically, right into the tip of their blades. Although they're at risk at being spotted by the jammer, they both have a fast enough reaction time to unholster their sidearm and fire.

The volume of the Bolivian soldiers' chatter got louder louder. Once the two silhouettes came into Nomad's sight, he grabbed the nearest one. Holt followed up before the second one can alert the other soldiers. The Bolivians were silenced once their necks were sliced open by M9 bayonets.

"Look at that. The poor guy didn't spot us" Holt pointed at the jammer. "We should take him out quickly though" he suggests. When the two advanced, they noticed their HUDs have gone quiet. They were now in the jammer's range. Thankfully, Weaver is a smart operative. He should be able to put two and two together.

"I'll leave him to you" Nomad offers to the young operative. "Go ahead and take point" he tells Holt, who simply nodded and pulled out his suppressed sidearm just in case. Nomad made sure to follow behind the optimistic Ghost, keeping watch of the rest of the area until their target is taken out. Holt had finished the job, killing the tango the same way he killed the previous one. Nomad watched as his radar came back to view in his glasses. The static from the COMMS also cleared up.

"Does anybody copy?" a voice came from the COMMS channel. The voice was easily recognizably. It appears that Midas is no longer jammed.

"Nomad here" he responded to the Ghost rifleman.

"Glad to be able to hear your voice again, buddy" Holt chimed in.

Midas ignored his friend, and instead focused on informing his leader. "It looks like there's one more jammer here. My drone can't get to the COMMS building" Midas informed.

"I liked it better when we fought Santa Blanca. They didn't have these pricks roaming around. It made the job easier" Holt commented through COMMS for the rest of the Ghost to hear. Although they didn't acknowledge the comment, they couldn't help but agree with their talkative squad mate.

"Midas, I want you to hold your position. We're going to rendezvous at your location" Nomad ordered before turning towards Holt. "Hide the bodies in the containers" he said before approaching one of the dead soldiers.

* * *

"Sniper are down" Weaver notified the rest of the Ghost team. Nomad had ordered him to take out the sniper positioned at the watch tower near Midas' position. If it weren't for the continuous patrols, the squad could have taken all the snipers out from the start.

As of now, the three operators in the base reside in a small armory which was built next to a barrack. Midas has been putting work before Nomad's and Holt's arrival. The the quiet Ghost had dropped two soldiers in the armory alongside three sleeping in the barrack.

"Weaver, why don't you take out the alarm?" Holt asked.

"Someone will notice the damage of my rifle's caliber. I'd rather not have you three compromised right now" the sniper explained.

Holt sighed. "I don't know man. I don't like the idea of that the thing is still up and running" he complained.

"I can take it out" Midas offered. "They probably won't notice a 9mm bullet from the ground" he commented while pulling out his sidearm."

Nomad nodded, not having anything against the idea. However, right now they need to first focus on getting inside the heavily guarded COMMS building. Weaver will be ordered to take out the sniper, but with a bolt-action sniper rifle, he won't be too reliable considering the amount of hostiles that will swarm the other three.

"Midas, grab some C4 from the explosives crate. We mind need them later" Nomad orders his squad mate who simply followed orders. "Alright, let's get started" Nomad announced while pulling out his drone. He crouched down and got his phone ready to operate the device. It flew out the barracks and made its way over the targeted building. "Looks like the patrol remained the same." Nomad tried getting closer but unfortunately there was still jamming, causing him to curse under his breath. "Midas, Holt, advance towards the building. Weaver, provide cover fire. I'll scout the surrounding area for you two" Nomad ordered his team. Immediately, everyone moved out.

Midas and Holt were now visible on the screen of Nomad's phone. Too bad he can't communicate with them when that damn jammer is out and about. He noticed that Midas pulled through in taking out the alarm.

Nomad continued to maneuver the drone around the building, he noticed that there were only four soldiers outside. The other two must be inside, not including the sniper. "Weaver, keep your sights on the sniper. When you see any of us engage an enemy, take the fucker out" Nomad ordered his sniper.

"Copy that, Sir" Weaver responded, ready to comply with the order.

"Weapons free if we're spotted. Better to be safe than sorry" Nomad gave his last order before joining Midas and Holt in the assault. He kept his drone hovering above the building though. There should be enough batteries for it to remain active after all.

"Here so soon Boss?" Holt asked when noticing his squad leader right behind him. The Ghosts were hidden behind a large sandbag wall resting next to the alarm tower.

"Here's the plan, Holt, advance towards the north entrance and take out the guard posted there. Midas, you see that guard at the staircase? Put him down when I start advancing" Nomad ordered, ignoring Holt's remark, as he does often. "Let's go" Nomad started the engagement. Holt immediately moved out, hugging the building wall as he advanced with pistol in hand. When the engineer was halfway towards his target, Nomad started moving. The Bolivian posted at the staircase spotted Nomad and was about ready to aim an R4 rifle, but a split second after noticing the Ghost, Midas had fired a bullet into his skull.

Nomad broke into a sprint and quickly turned the corner of the building. An armored Unidad soldier jumped upon the Ghost operative's sudden appearance. The poor Bolivian tried to raise his heavy LMG, but it took too long. By the time the gun was halfway raised, Nomad had already stabbed his knife through an eye socket. He'd then pull the combat knife out, letting the body fall onto the ground. He'd quickly sheath the knife before pulling out his crossbow and crouching down. This soldier was guarding a side entrance that Nomad planned on entering from. He made sure to aim the crossbow upon his entrance. Once through the doorway he notice Holt put a soldier in a chokehold. At the same time, he aimed his pistol towards a soldier and fired a shot into his neck. Blood squirted out, staining the black balaclava before the soldier dropped. Holt then executed the soldier in his arms by pressing the suppressed barrel against the man's head and pulling the trigger. That ended up leaving a mess on Holt's face and white shemagh. The operator didn't seem to mind though, the twisted fuck.

"Stole your kill?" he teased while approaching the soldier who he shot in the neck. "Looks like he's the jammer" Holt pointed out. Nomad checked his HUD to confirm it. To his relief the ghosts had their radar back. They also managed to get an update from Weaver through COMMS.

"I took out the sniper. Is Merlo in the building?" Weaver asked about the enemy leader.

"We're about to find out" Nomad responded before aiming his crossbow and heading towards the staircase.

* * *

"You got two options: tell us where to find Colonel Merlo or spend the rest of your life dead" Nomad would load another bolt into his crossbow before aiming it towards their captive. "Your call" he threatened.

The scared Bolivian sat against the corner of the room, terrified for his life. Nomad had already shot an arrow which dug into the wall right next to him, intimidating the Unidad man.

"Okay! Okay!" the pilot broke. He gulped when noticing Midas come up the staircase to stand next to Holt. "He's inspecting the men out at the big bridge, southwest of here. But he's ready for you" the man warned.

Nomad sighed as he lowered the crossbow. That threat was very needless. The Ghost leader turned towards his two squad mates. They stared at each other briefly before Nomad quickly tilted his head towards the pilot. That got a response from both Ghosts. As if they read Nomad's mind, they nodded to their leader and approached the Bolivian pilot.

"W-w-what are you doing!?" the pilot shrieked as he pressed up against the wall. His face then received the butt of not one, but two rifle stocks.

"Rendezvous south of the base Weaver. We found the Colonel" Nomad said through COMMS. "Hopefully" he mumbled the last comment under his breath for only himself to hear.

* * *

"Weapons free! Weapons free!" Nomad repeated through COMMS. He unloaded a clip at a squad of Unidad soldiers guarding the entrance of the bridge. While Nomad did take out a good amount on his own, the rest of his squad made sure to provide cover. Just like last time, Weaver laid back and allowed the other three to advance. There was snipers at the towers built at the middle of the bridge that he needed to counter. However, the numbers they were up against was just too much for a single squad of four to handle.

"Shit! I'm pinned down over here!" Weaver announced through COMMS. He managed to roll behind the hill he remained on as cover. Unless Nomad and the others do something about the snipers, Weaver would need to avoid peeking. Relocating was also an option, but that would take too long, leaving the squad at risk without sniper support.

"Copy that Weaver. We'll think up something" Nomad responded before taking out his drone. "Midas! Strap some C4 to my drone! Holt! Suppress fire towards incoming soldiers!"

Everyone immediately went to work. They used the cover of the Unidad vehicles parked at the bridge entrance. Holt made use of his customized Mk17, landing shot after shot in order to keep his teammates safe. Once C4 was strapped onto Nomad's drone, he sent it towards the tower. His assault drone had a single shot available which he made sure would not be wasted. The shot was used on one of the snipers pinning Weaver down. That should make it easier for the squad's second-in-command to finish off the rest. Nomad wasn't done yet though. There was a mortar that an Unidad soldier planned on using. Nomad would prevent that by landing the drone right next to the soldier. At first, the Bolivian was confused.

The poor guy was met with an explosion once Midas pressed the button on his detonator. As if the C4's explosion wasn't big enough, nearby mortars and other explosives ended up affected. And just like that, most of the enemy support was gone. Debris ended up falling, damaging even more of the enemy forces. With this distraction in place, Nomad advanced his squad further up the bridge. Weaver was able to pick off many tangos as they remained disoriented from the blasts.

"It sucks that the rebels turned their backs on us" Holt complained while reloading. Once finished, he popped out of cover and went back to firing.

"Couldn't agree more" Nomad responded to the remark before tapping back into the radio. "Weaver, how are those snipers?"

"You won't have to worry about them anymore" Weaver updated.

"Good. The rest and I are going to advance on the objective. Make sure nobody sneaks up on our backs" Nomad gave another order. Before the assault, Weaver replaced his rifle with a semi-automatic one they found in the armory from the last F.O.B. they raided. More specifically, a PSG-1. The sniper was definitely more reliable compared to his previous MSR rifle.

When the time was right, Nomad and Midas vaulted over their cover while Holt covered the two. Once they found themselves behind what was left of a destroyed SUV, they exposed themselves from their cover to suppress fire for Holt. Their comrade managed to make his way besides them, reloading his magazine now that he's within safety. Holt looked around his surroundings, noticing another vehicle that crashed against the railing on the bridge. He looked at the turret attached onto the roof of it, causing his eyes to light up.

"I got an idea" Holt told his two squad mates. "Boss, think that turret will be useful?" Holt pointed as a suggestion.

Nomad was unsure by the young operative's plan, but Midas chimed in, assuring that the idea would wasn't terrible. "Sir, we're pretty pinned down right now. The extra firepower would really help."

"Alright, keep Holt from getting hit then" Nomad tells Midas before standing up and firing rounds from his ACR through the window of the damaged vehicle he hid against. At this point, Holt sprinted to the opposite side of the bridge, behind a vehicle in better condition compared to the one Nomad and Midas remained at. Holt quickly climbed on top and on the turret.

"Eat led!" he screams at the Bolivian soldiers before unleashing hell on them with the .50 Cal rounds. Their enemies either were ripped to shreds, or scared into cover.

"You need to stay with him. Merlo is mine" Nomad tells Midas. It didn't seem like the Ghost leader was up for discussion. This was how it was going to play out whether the rest of the squad liked it or not.

After reloading a full magazine into his ACR, Nomad took a deep breath as he gave Midas a nod. The Ghost leader then made a break for it towards a makeshift sack placed at the center of the bridge. Based on the source from the F.O.B. COMMS tower, this was where their guy was. Everything would be bet on this.

Nomad raised his rifle towards the front door. If it weren't for the help of his three squad mates, somebody would have picked him off by now. But with the Ghosts holding all the Unidad forces back, Nomad was able to open the door up with a single kick. He quickly entered to avoid catching a round on his back. The entrance was too quick though. The Colonel the Ghosts sought after had the jump on the Ghost.

Before he knew it, Nomad received a left hook onto his cheek, causing him to stumble back. The Colonel didn't plan on going down so easily. Before Nomad could recover, he was kicked in the stomach, causing him to drop his assault rifle. Nomad was currently disoriented, and was struggling to see now that his Cross Cam glasses had cracks on them. He quickly grabbed them and threw them aside. If he were any slower, he wouldn't be able to notice the incoming punch towards his temple.

Nomad weaved his way right, following up by grabbing the Colonel's arm and throwing a right elbow at his face. After that, he pulled out his sidearm and would fire a round into the Colonel's stomach. Unfortunately for Merlo, Nomad carried a Desert Eagle. There was no way the Colonel would survive a shot from the caliber Nomad shot off.

The Ghost leader quickly allowed his target to fall. He immediately tapped into COMMS to confirm the kill. "Tango is down! I repeat, tango is down, Team!' The next step is to get the hell out of here. "Midas, Holt, remember the plan" he tells the two while grabbing his ACR. Nomad then quickly rushed out of the shack and ran towards the ledge of the bridge. Without hesitation, he vaulted over the railings and jumped, diving headfirst. It was a long distance till his drop. He looked over and noticed that Midas and Holt were already free falling alongside him. Nomad gave them a thumbs up before opening up his parachute. "Weaver!" Nomad calls for his second-in-command through COMMS.

The bloody sniper manged to get a pick up truck in time, but was still on the road. The three Ghost operatives landed somewhere in foliage near the streets. They had to quickly ditch the parachutes and sprint towards the roads. The Unidad soldiers managed to locate their landing and fired random shots from the bridge. The shots were too inaccurate to hit though. Eventually, Nomad, Midas, and Holt escaped through the treelines and found Weaver and his truck. As planned, Ghost team entered and would leave towards their extraction point. There, Socrative, their CIA operative that led them throughout this campaign awaited for them with a helicopter.

"That could have gone a lot smoother" Holt joked.

"I say take it. They could be chasing us, but we were fast enough to avoid that" Nomad pointed out.

* * *

With the mission all over, and the Ghosts back in the shadows, Nomad and his squad remained in a rebel building attempting to contact their previous employer. Socrative had done his work in assisting them. Now it was up to Nomad to officially call in extraction.

"Ghost Actual, do you copy? Target has been neutralized" Nomad confirmed through COMMS.

After a brief moment of silence, the familiar female voice of Bowman replied. "Ghost Actual confirms. All callsigns hold station. Extract is incoming, over."

Once Bowman officially called the entire mission over, Weaver spoke up to the other three members of the squad. "So we just cut off the head of the snake and now we walk away?"

Midas and Holt looked at each other and shrugged. The quiet Ghost took his bandanna off before finding a response to the question. "Not our call. Now the people get to choose what happens next."

Holt sighed and shook his head. "Something tells me that a lot of politicians that looked the other way is going to have a lot of angry folks coming after them."

With that, his friend Midas smiled. "Hey, that's democracy at work."

Eventually, the Ghost leader chimed in. "If you want to keep it, you have to fight for it. We did our part" he quickly ends the conversation.

As silence filled the room, it was quickly broken by the sound of a helicopter. Weaver seemed to be the first to notice for he was the one who's eyes wandered towards the doorway. He looked back at the rest of the squad and motioned to move out.

"Bowman works fast, huh?" Nomad commented.

"Heh. Yep" Weaver responded.


	4. New Opportunities

**[] 12:41 []  
[] Wyatt Watson []  
[] iHop - Trenton, New Jersey []**

* * *

Ever since coming back home from Bolivia, Wyatt's been spending as much time with his son as he possible could. The start of the redeployment after Operation Kingslayer ended badly with Ghost squad being shot down. Eventually, things led to another and Wyatt and his team assassinated the leader of the group of mercenaries, Colonel Merlo. Now, Bolivia is on their own.

Meanwhile, Wyatt attempts to reconnect with his son. Thankfully for him, his ex-wife was very lenient with the time spent. Although the relationship with her didn't work out, the two managed to at least still get along. It's a shame his son doesn't seem to like hanging around the ex-Ghost so much. Being away for so long and so often caused a divide between the father-son relationship.

"Has school been treating you well?" Wyatt asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

He watched as his son toyed around with his food before suddenly sighing. "Okay I guess. I'm not understanding fractions though" he replied.

Wyatt lightly chuckled. "Ah I see" he replies before leaning back on his seat. "Mom doesn't help you out?"

His son responded by shaking his head. "No. She started her new job and has been busy. Liam hasn't been around too much either."

' _Liam?_ ' Nomad thought. He then remembered that he's the new boyfriend. So far, he's heard good things about the guy. Military background too. Wyatt snickered. "Looks like your mother is over me" he joked.

Unfortunately, his son didn't seem to understand it, thinking his father was serious. "Dad, you're just not around as him" he referred to Liam.

Wyatt gave a reassuring laugh. "Hey, it's alright Preston. I don't have anything against your mother" he promised before finishing the rest of his coffee and setting it aside. "I guess you can say it's understandable. I'm out there saving the world, you know?"

Preston's face brightened up. So far, Wyatt's been doing well with this whole father-son thing. His son, having wanted to see his father for a long time helped tremendously. "Hey Dad, anything cool happened when you were away?" Preston asked out of curiosity. As Nomad, Wyatt is required to keep a lot of things secret, but he can over exaggerate a few things.

"Your old man often shoots down helicopters you know? Just with my trusty rifle" Wyatt revealed. It was a lie of course. Wyatt has shot at them while at Bolivia, but the only time he actually took one down is with a grenade launcher. "Ask Coray if you don't believe me" he adds on.

"Oh yeah, what's his um... callsign? Coray's dad" Preston asked.

Wyatt tilted his head a bit. "Oh? You're more interested in his background than mine?" he teased his son.

"Dad, you already told me your's" Preston pouted.

Looks like the teasing was a success. Before answering, Wyatt chuckled. "Yeah yeah. He was Weaver. Then there was these two guys that were friends like me and Coray."

"Mind telling me who they were?" Preston asked. He seemed very interested. This was the first time the two talked about Operation Kingslayer. His wife knew a bit already due to quick short stories.

"Well, there's Holt. He never really knows when to shut up." Though, he's been very reliable as a getaway driver. "Then we have Midas, the one who like, never talks." If it were up to Wyatt, he'd always prefer to be besides Midas over Holt. Not because Midas wasn't as annoying, but because he happened to be a better shot. Wyatt had nothing against Holt though. Both Ghosts were really good guys, and before retiring, he and Coray wished the two of them the best of luck. Now Wyatt has this new job offer that Bowman told him about. Meanwhile, Coray is out there just living the civilian life.

* * *

"You had fun with Dad, Preston?"

"Yes Mom. He told me about some cool things he did" Preston responded.

"Mind waiting in the car Sweety? I'd like to talk to him for a bit" his mom requested. Preston nodded before leaving for the car. Meanwhile, Nomad and his ex stood outside of the diner's entrance, face to face. "Seems like you two had a good time. He doesn't often see you in a bright light."

Wyatt sighed. "There's not much I can do with that Charlotte" he disappointingly replied. "I don't expect a 4th grader to understand my position."

His ex crossed her arms and shook her head. The two never had anything against each other. With Wyatt's occupation, the relationship was just a loss cause. "I wonder, if I never got medically discharged, maybe we'd still be together." Wyatt didn't respond. He only shrugged. Charlotte noticed some uncomfort in him. She ended up smirking, wanted to poke some fun at her former lover. "Heh. I might have been a better Ghost than you" she teased.

"Okay, now you're just pushing it" he laughed. "You piss Liam off this way?"

Charlotte giggled as she scratched the side of her head. "He pretty much backs down immediately. What's a navy seaman going to do against a marine?"

"You're half of a marine Charlotte. If only that hip never broke."

"Err... don't remind me. I couldn't sleep for days" she groaned, remembering the basic training accident. "Hey, it was nice talking with you and all, but I need to hurry. Hopefully that new job of yours works out. Where are you heading?" she asked.

"The U.K. I don't know where yet" Wyatt answered. "You sure it was a good idea to quit Bartlett?" Wyatt asked. It was a very sensitive topic, especially after the terrible terrorist attack there. Wyatt noticed the expression on Charlotte's face immediately darken.

"I just... so many kids in my class died. I couldn't continuing teaching there, plus it just was no longer a good environment for Preston" she answered. "Thomas Edison state hired me here though."

The two had to quickly wrap everything up. It was good to talk to her again without any awkwardness. At the start of the divorce, the relationship was rough, but as time went by, they managed to remain as friends through Preston. As soon as Charlotte left with their son, Wyatt pulled out a phone. He promised an old friend to hang out, and one other thing. Chances are, a former employer will call Wyatt while both guys were there. That's what will hopefully happen.

* * *

 **[] 14:08 []**  
 **[] McManimon's Pub []**

* * *

For a Friday, the bar wasn't very busy. Then again, it was only afternoon. Things start to get riled up when the sun goes down. Wyatt had met up with the old friend that he called after hanging out with Preston. His old second-in-command to be more specific. "Weaver, you ever do anything else but drink here every Friday?" he teased his friend.

"You gotta stop calling me that man" Coray replied. "Want me to call you Nomad?" he tried threatening while taking a drink of his beverage.

Wyatt seemed confused by the weak threat. "I mean... sure?" He knew he was fucking with Coray. And he absolutely enjoyed the shit out of it.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Wish you were more like this in Bolivia" he jabbed.

"You weren't very heartwarming yourself bud" Wyatt poked back. "So how do you think the other two are doing?"

Coray shrugged as he brought the cup to his lips. "Midas should be fine. Holt, I wonder if he tried coke again." The two laughed, remembering how the guy admitted to trying it.

"He did it once, right?" Wyatt asked.

"Nah. He told me he did it a second time since the first time he got drunk and forgot how it felt like." Wyatt nearly choked on his drink from the reveal. Holt was such a ridiculous guy. Sometimes, he missed the bastard's presence. "Wyatt. When will Bowman contact you? I want to hear what this new job of yours will be."

"Should be around now. You know what, fuck it. We go way back so let me spill it" Wyatt decided that he'll tell his old friend what he heard. Coray leaned in closer to his buddy, eager to hear what this new job was supposed to be about. "Remember err... we had to go chase down that Cav girl as a side objective?"

"Oh yeah, that French operative Twitch helped us out, right?" Coray successfully remembered.

"Team Rainbow is looking for another operative" Wyatt summed it up with that one sentence.

Coray looked around before whispering a few curses. "That's fucking insane! I just hope they still don't hate us."

Wyatt suddenly began to look nervous. He forgot that Bowman pissed them off by trying to interrogate one of the operator's brother. "Oh yeah... I mean maybe I'll be fine with them?" he hoped. Suddenly, Wyatt's phone began to ring. When he opened it up, he immediately recognized the CIA agent's number. "Oh, would you look at that? Right on the knick of time." Wyatt answered immediately. "Nomad here" he joked.

"Haven't heard that voice in a while" the woman behind the phone responded. "Glad to hear from you again Nomad."

"Are the callsigns really necessary?" Wyatt asked. He wasn't really annoyed with it, but it gets confusing while trying to readjust to civilian life. Wyatt motioned Coray to go outside with him. "Hold on Bowman" Wyatt told her before taking a moment to pay for his drinks. Once that was over with, the two stepped outside into the parking lot. "Sorry about that. Anyways, what's this about?" Wyatt asked, even though he already knew about it.

"Well, I need to tell you about who you need to meet, and where to meet her. I hope you no longer need to spend your time at home, because I'm trying to ship you out as soon as possible" Bowman tells him.

"Yeah, I should be fine. I'm just hanging out with Weaver right now" Wyatt responds before putting the phone on speaker.

Coray took notice and decided to greet his former employer. "Ma'am."

"Ah. I didn't think you'd be back in your hometown so soon" Bowman pointed out.

"I'm currently job hunting right now. I needed to start somewhere, and I figured my home was the best bet" Coray assumed.

"Well good luck with that Weaver. Maybe you can come back to the Ghosts" she laughed.

Both Wyatt and Coray chuckled alongside the CIA agent. "With all due respect, I think I'm done with fighting. I'm not like Wyatt here, I'm ready to move on" he commented before slugging his old friend in the shoulder. Afterwards he noticed Wyatt mouth a few curse words towards the former sniper.

The three decided to catch up on what's been going on lately. Bowman, after Operation Kingslayer went back to good old boring desk duty. At least, until now. The leader of Team Rainbow contacted her, interested in one of the soldiers that worked underneath the old CIA operative. Apparently, they wanted Wyatt at their base as soon as possible. They plan to see what the Ghost operator got. Bowman is only going to be there for Day 1, basically advertising Wyatt's ability. Helping the guy secure the job. Rainbow could use his abilities after all the White Mask incidents after all.

Eventually, the three had to hurry up and say their goodbyes. Coray got drunk and requested a taxi home. Wyatt quickly stopped his friend though. Having not drink that much at all, Wyatt was eligible to drive, and decided it would be cheaper to just drop the guy off at his house instead. Seeing how the only other place Wyatt could stay at was a shitty temporary apartment, Coray allowed the former squad leader to stay over for that night. The next day, he'd have to get ready to ship out too England.

* * *

 **[] 10:00 - The Next Day []**  
 **[] Hereford Base - Herefordshire, England []**

* * *

Everything was going just as planned. Bowman happened to be seated next to Wyatt on their plane ride to Team Rainbow's headquarters. The two of them didn't try to dress too fancy with a suit and a dress. Bowman wore a casual outfit, similar to the ones she wore in Boliva. Wyatt was a little more formal though, wearing a light gray dress shirt and black slacks. He didn't really go for fancy shoes though. He stuck wit hiking shoes, knowing full well that his skills will be tested.

They talked and would catch up about things, just like they did the day before through phone. Wyatt didn't seem to be nervous about meeting the famous counter-terrorist organization. After his experience with battles, simply meeting a few operatives alongside their boss seems like a piece of cake. Upon their arrival, Wyatt looked a bit disappointed when looking at the base. Bowman was the same way, but they both didn't say anything about it. There was a lot of things in construction. It's weird seeing such an organization in an unfinished base. Then again, they haven't even been active for that long since reactivation.

"Sorry about the look of the place. I notice you're expression is just like everyone else who arrives" a male voice appeared out of nowhere. Three people in formal wear would greet both Wyatt and Bowman at the runway. Leading them was a male that looked to be around his mid-thirties. At least, he looked that way skin wise. Some of his hair started to gray a bit, which was odd for somebody his age.

"Jordan Trace, FBI" he introduces himself while extending his hand out.

Bowman started off accepting the handshake. "Karen Bowman, CIA" she replied.

Finally, it was the main man the Rainbow operatives were willing to meet. Just like the CIA agent, Wyatt gladly accepted the handshake. "Wyatt Watson, Ghost Recon." Or at least, he was.

The other two behind him walked up to greet themselves. Both happened to be female. One of them was a redhead that looked like she had a different origin. The the however, was a blonde woman that Wyatt and Bowman had already met. The redhead introduced herself as Eliza Cohen, another FBI operative.

"I'm sure the two of you met Valkyrie before" Jordan chimed in as the blonde stepped forward to reintroduce herself.

"Meghan J. Castellano" Valkyrie stepped in and shook both Wyatt's and Bowman's hand. "It's nice to see you two again. It's been a while, ain't that something?" she commented as her hands were placed on her hips.

Bowman and the Navy Seal member had a quick stare down that Wyatt immediately noticed. Chances are, Jordan and Eliza caught onto the tension between the two. Wyatt could only pray that nothing escalated. Fate happen to favor him though, for Meghan broke the silent with a positive tone.

"I hate to keep you two waiting. Six would love to see what you've got Nomad."

And just like that, it was back to business. Jordan led everyone into the unfinished base. It wasn't too big of one, but it was definitely big enough for the small handful of operators working for the world wide organisation. There were a few extra workers too, such as security guards and other types of agents from different countries. Eventually, Wyatt and Bowman were both led into the office of an African American woman.

"Glad to see that you two made it in time" she commented as she stood up and extended her hand the same way Jordan did at the runway. "Call me Six" she introduced herself. "Now let's see here, Bowman and Nomad. A CIA agent with her little Ghost" she commented before sitting back down and pressing her fingertips together. "I've heard how Operation Kingslayer went. Although our BOPE operator had a bad taste left in her mouth, it would seem that overall, Ghost Recon is very reliable."

Bowman noticeably started to sweat. Of course the whole inner conflict would be brought up. She was definitely starting to regret supposedly threatening Caveira's brother. Normally, she would have argued, defending her side, but with Six, that was near impossible. Especially with the rising pressure.

"Nomad, I'm led to believe that you were the best of the best in Bolivia? Why else would you have been chosen to lead" Six leaned in, resting her elbows on her table.

Wyatt couldn't help but form a smirk. He wasn't like Bowman in this situation, he was ready to prove his worth. "With all do respect, you can see for yourself" he bragged. Obviously, they were going to have him show off his skills today. If not, he'd show it tomorrow. The former Ghost operative might be a little rusty unfortunately, but with the experience he has, there shouldn't be any problem satisfying Six.

"Is that so Mr. Watson?" Six replied, a bit thrilled. Its not everyday somebody responds with such eagerness. "Thermite, please take him to the training grounds. Have Thatcher set up a few targets" Six would look at Jordan with the orders.

"Yes Ma'am" Jordan replied before looking at their two guests. "Please follow me you two." The lead FBI agent took their guests outside towards a separate building. Six would follow behind everyone, accompanied by two extra security guards dressed in black tactical apparel. "We're going to introduce you to our lead operator, Thatcher. The old man does have a bit of a nasty attitude, so keep that warning in mind" Jordan warned. "He's an S.A.S. member and is currently Rainbow's oldest and most experienced operator. I assure you, going toe-to-toe with him will lead to a bad time" Jordan boasted about the British man.

They all entered a building. Upon entrance, they found themselves in what looks like a lobby, one with guns hanging off the wall, and a couple workers behind a glass counter with sidearms inside of it. The workers all held militaristic uniforms and were there to assist when needed. "Is Thatcher here?" Jordan asked one of the workers. A female nodded her head before pulling out a radio to call in the British man. His accent almost immediately responded back.

"Aye. I'll be there in a bit."

Like promised, an old looking operator walked into the room from a double door. "This the new guy, eh?" he asked while looking at Six. He then approached the group, eyeing Wyatt while he rubbed his chin. He defnitely was an old fellow, around his 50s. Though, he looked like in great shape for his age. He kept his hair short, but decided to have some fun with his facial hair. The mustache and beard wasn't bushy or anything, but it definitely covered the lower half of his face. "I hope you're not one of those tech experts. We got too many of those as it is" Thatcher comments. He then showed the arsenal on the wall. "Go ahead and pick a primary and a sidearm. Grab a tac vests too. Surely you don't need to change out of the outfit of yours to show yourself off" Thatcher hoped. He was damn right. Wyatt made a good apparel choice after all.

Thatcher had left with Bowman, Six and her security guard towards the same doorway he entered from. There was a sign on the top that listed shooting range. Not a surprise considering many faint gunshots came from that direction.

"Anything you're interested in?" Eliza asked.

Wyatt looked around a bit, looking for the primary he used back in Bolivia. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that Team Rainbow had an ACR modeled rifle.

"Not yet. I was hoping to see a certain rifle, but it doesn't look like its available" Wyatt replied to the FBI agent while crossing his arms. Something then suddenly caught his eye. "How about that 416 over there?" Wyatt turned towards Eliza and tilted his head towards the weapon of choice. It's not an ACR, but to be honest it was probably the closest thing to it. The German rifle is still a bit of an upgraded M4 that every Special Forces member in the United States have used.

"Here, I'll help you out" Eliza offered while walking over to the counter and requesting the rifle. One of the workers moved away from her position to grab the rifle to set it up. She started off carefully removing it from the rack. She then placed it in a rifle bag followed up by adding magazines and a box of ammunition.

Jordan eventually walked up besides Wyatt to add some comments. "Pretty basic choice, don't you think?" he added a few jabs towards the Ghost operator. "I requested a vest and holster for you. Go ahead and pick a sidearm and that should be it." He then offered something to Wyatt. When the former Ghost looked at Jordan's hand, he noticed it was some shooting goggles.

"Thanks" Wyatt thanked as he accepted the gift and immediately placed it on his face. Time to show Rainbow what good ole' Nomad has in storage.

* * *

 **Edit: By now I'll be in the basic training for the marines. I should be back around mid December, so until then, see everybody later.**


	5. Challenging the New Guy

The first part of this initiation was a simple outdoor range. Wyatt found his way to the firing line and would await a signal from Thatcher. The British operator was nearby on a mic giving instructions.

"Testing, testing" the old man goes. "Aight, I'm sure you've done this type of shit before lad. Just show us what you got, no worries am I right?" he says through the mic. "Load in a magazine once you're ready, and standby until my next orders" he tells Rainbow's new initiate.

Just like ordered, Wyatt grabbed a 30 round magazine from his tactical vest. Once inserted into the magazine weld, Wyatt pulled the bolt to the rear and watch it fly back to the front after the moment of letting going. He kept the rifle pointed to the ground, but was already in a stance to raise it and fire. If Wyatt had to guess, the target in front of him was about a hundred yards. Shouldn't be a problem at all.

"Weapons up!" the British operator ordered through the mic. "Contact" upon hearing the command, Wyatt immediately aimed and fired shots. Two in the chest, and one in the head. He then lowered his weapon to await Thather's next command.

Nearby, the FBI was watching their new recruit. "Wow, he's fast" Jordan commented before looking over at Eliza.

The woman smirked as she crossed her arms. "I don't know. I'd say I'm faster" she boasted.

Jordan sighed before a smile formed on his face. "Must everything be about you?"

Thatcher forgot to turn the mic off, so everybody ended up hearing a few mumbles through the speakers. "What's that? You and a few others want a go? Well alright." It appears somebody contacted Thatcher through COMMS. Wyatt didn't remember a call being expected. Then again, this might be a last second change of plans. "Oi, erm... what's your name. Either way, we're gonna have a bit of a competition to make this interesting" Thatcher announced.

Everybody was on standby for a while before a few operators showed up at the range. One was a woodland cammied soldier with a beanie. The Russian flag was stitched onto his uniform. The other was German and had a more casual apparel, but for some reason wore a pilot helmet. Wyatt wouldn't see the helmet as effective but if that's what the operator wears, its what the operator wears.

"This the new guy?" the German asked. "I'd like to see what he's got" he adds on, his German accent as plain as day.

The Russian shrugged. "I'm a pretty good shot. Think you can take me" he challenges Wyatt.

The Ghost operator chuckles. "I'd be ashamed of myself to decline such an offer."

"Aight lads. Enough yapping and get to a spot. I'm turning on the other targets" he interrupted the trash talk. Down the range, more targets popped up. Each operator had probably half a dozen each to fire at.

"Oh man. This just got interesting" Eliza said to her fellow FBI coworker.

"You wanna place bets?" Jordan joked. Eliza didn't see it as very funny. She was however very interested to see how well Wyatt holds himself against the two original operators. "So that's a no huh?" Jordan said with disappointment. "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say our sniper is going to win this one."

* * *

"Cease fire, cease fire!" the order was announced through the intercom by Thatcher's voice. "All shooters, unload."

The three operators did as command. The Russian had a smirk forming behind his bandanna while the German pilot groaned out of annoyance.

"I win. As always" the Russian claimed followed by a laughter.

Wyatt chuckled before shrugging. "Hey. I didn't get last though" Wyatt teased the German while glancing over him. That caused the foreign operator to growl before retaliating.

"Shove it" the German angrily replied before setting his gear aside and storming out of the range.

Meanwhile, Jordan laughed in the back while Eliza gazed with a cold stare while keeping her arms crossed. She'd sigh after coming up with a conclusion. "I guess he's good. Nobody ever beats Glaz in the range."

When Jordan regained his composure, he'd respond to his FBI coworker. "That's true. From what we got about the Ghost operators, their specialization varies. One thing for sure is that they live up to their name" Jordan pointed out. "Caveira and him would work well. They've already worked together before, but unfortunately we had to sweep that entire story under the rug" Jordan nervously said.

The two FBI operators watched as Wyatt and the Russian sniper, Glaz interacted. "He seems to be good at making friends" Eliza commented. Glaz seemed to be enjoying his conversation with the former Ghost operator. Though, they couldn't hear at all what the two were talking about.

Thatcher soon came into the scene. "That was some nice shooting" he complimented Wyatt. "Though, it's easy to shoot stationary targets. I hope you don't mind staying a little longer to run through one of my favorite obstacles" the old man offered with a sly smile on his face.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Hm... I'm a bit interested to be honest."

"Wait... is he thinking of-" Eliza was quickly interrupted.

"Yeah... he's throw poor little Wyatt to the wolves" Jordan confirmed. "I'll be honest though, I am a bit interested. Wyatt and his squad had to adapt quickly on their second tour in Bolivia. Their helicopter crashed and they were both outgunned and outnumbered. Even with outdated gear, they managed to take down the leaders of that mercenary group."

The amount of information that Jordan remembered off the top of his head took in Eliza's curiosity. "You've been reading his files?" she asked.

Jordan snickered. "Well, the newer operators we've received have normally came in pairs. He showed up alone though. I wanted to know what made him so special." Jordan moved away from his current position. "Well, let's head over to the other course. We're about to see what he's really made of."

* * *

Almost an hour had past since the match between the operators took place. Thatcher had taken Wyatt into a hangar where the obstacle course was held. There were a few workers there to help out with the set up. Wyatt was quickly given enough gear to run through this course. Really, all he needed was a tactical vest which could hold a handful of magazines and flashbangs alongside a holster with a simple M9 handgun.

"Alright. Just like before, we'll let you pick which rifle you want to start out with" Thatcher would say over the intercom. Wyatt had to look around for the SAS operator until the old man was spotted at a wooden balcony with a few other spectators. Of course the two FBI agents were up there, but Glaz also wanted to watch. Looks like Wyatt will have to give them a show.

Before receiving the green light to start the course, Wyatt still had to choose a primary weapon. The armorer in the hangar had laid out the weapons that Team Rainbow uses. Wyatt had looked into the course before he geared up. It looks to be close-quarters, so the former Ghost operator thought to use an SMG. Out of the options available, Wyatt went with the FBI's UMP45. He'd prefer that it had some attachments, but it appears that the stock variant will have to do.

Once all the magazines were in his pouches, Wyatt would begin this practice operation. He'd climb up a wooden ladder which led to a platform above the obstacle. Wyatt remained still until he heard the intercom begin to speak again. "Alright lad, listen well. We're simulating the infiltration of an enemy cargo ship. You see the rope on the edge of the platform? You'll rappel down and begin the assault. I'll be your COMMs, guiding you through the ship. What you do is completely up to you" the SAS operator informs.

"Looks like he's adjusted his gear to the current situation" Glaz pointed out. Though, both Jordan and Eliza had witnessed that too.

Wyatt had received the orders to begin, but was immediately given locations of hostile units. "You've got tangos in the Captain's deck" Thatcher informed the new operator as he landed. Without hesitation, Wyatt pulled the clip of a flashbang and tossed it in with his left hand. The moment the flash of light filled up the room, Wyatt popped out of hiding and fired two shots at each wooden targets. He was a bit surprised to see that they'd automatically fall to the ground when hit. "Good! Take the staircase within the cabin!" Thatcher ordered.

The idea was for Wyatt to go through the doorway like a normal person. Instead, the Ghost went through the window and made his way to the doorway. Wyatt prevented himself from being lazy though. He'd keep the weapon aimed and peeked before entering. It's a good thing he did, otherwise the wooden target would have "shot" him first. A single shot to the head was all that was needed before Wyatt advanced downstairs.

"Hostiles in the room in front" Thatcher quickly warned. There was no worries though. Wyatt prepped another grenade and threw another flashbang through the doorway. It flew across a hallway before landing in its destination and detonating. Immediately afterwards, Wyatt breached in and took out two wooden targets. "Go through the doorway to your left" Thatcher dispatched the next instructions. Wyatt turned to his left, but before entering the doorway, noticed two drawings of figures. In other words, targets that needed to go down. Wyatt quickly fired off two shots to both their chest before advancing through the room. There was only one doorway, meaning that was where he had to go.

"Another room with hostiles across the doorway" Thatcher spoke through the intercom. Wyatt prepped his last flash grenade and threw it in. Just like the previous drills, he peeked in after the 'bang' and finished off the targets in the room. "Good! Go through the exit on your right." Wyatt did as ordered. "Sprint to the finish line!" Thatcher gave the last order. Wyatt was somewhat short of breath after the CQC drill. Though, he did end up making in such a short amount of time.

"Damn! That's definitely going in the Top 10" Thatcher announced in excitement. "Well done lad!"

Glaz couldn't help but clap his hands. "He's good" he'd look at Jordan and Eliza. "I'll look forward to working with him." And with that, the Russian sniper took his leave.

* * *

It was back to paperwork for the next few hours. For Six at least. Wyatt had done everything he needed to do. Ghost Recon agreed to send his primary and secondary loadout to Hereford Base. Unfortunately, the drone he got was of lesser quality than the one he got in Bolivia. Apparently they thought it was unnecessary, but in reality, Wyatt knew that the damn organization was just being greedy. He was a tad bit annoyed. He was hoping that the gadget he would have gotten to use with Rainbow was the proto-type camouflage he got from Silent Spade, or that weird infrared tech they found in a crashed aircraft within one of the jungles. Wyatt will at least take what he can get. He'll look over the drone he receives whenever it arrives. The Ghost remembered that Twitch was not only very into drones, but also skilled with their handiwork. Considering that the two are already well acquainted, perhaps she will assist in his gear check.

Wyatt found his way into the team's lounge. There, he noticed a few others all in civilian gear. Considering that Wyatt had read a lot of files, he knew that these people were all operators.

Two of them played pool together. One man with a thin beard and mustache wore red flannel and a black beanie. Meanwhile, the other one was of African descent and had a tight black t-shirt with FBI on the back of it. They both took notice of Wyatt entering the room. "Oh? You the new guy?" the FBI agent asked.

Wyatt nodded, but before saying anything back, he turned his head to look at the operators. They didn't seem to pay much attention to him. Two sat at a couch next to each other. One blonde female with a hoodie read a book while another one who dressed in a nice collared shirt looked like he was playing a game on his phone. Wyatt took a closer look and noticed how young he was. Definitely a guy that hasn't even reached his mid twenties. If Rainbow is accepting people this young, then he better be very skilled. Wyatt looked at the last person who was watching TV. It looked like something on the Discovery channel. She was hard to see from Wyatt's position, but what was noticeable was the brunette bob cut and what Wyatt thought looked to be of Asian descent.

"Why don't the three of you say hello? That's supposed to be 'Wraith' according to Six" the one in the flannel invited the three over into the conversation.

The blonde woman seemingly groaned before glancing over. The young one continued playing his game. The Asian however seemed more enthusiastic and fully turned around.

"Oh, hey there" she greeted. Her accent definitely didn't feel like she was Asian. She clearly grew up speaking English.

The FBI agent walked up to Wyatt to properly introduce himself. "Sorry about the awkwardness. You'll learn how weird the other operators can be." The blonde growled which only made the FBI agent chuckle. "Anyways," the man extended his arm which was quickly shaken by Wyatt. "Miles 'Castle' Campell. I'm sure you met Jordan and Eliza already, just as planned."

Wyatt nodded as he put his hand back at his side. "The name is Wyatt. I should have kept my old callsign, but they changed it to Wraith. Apparently it fits me more."

"Wraiths are a type of Ghosts I guess" the man in the flannel interrupted. "I'm Sébastien. You can just call me Buck though" the man offered. He'd point at the Asian girl. "Frost and I are with Joint Task Force 2."

Miles was waiting for the remaining two to introduce themselves, but it appears that he'd have to do it for them. "Monika is the blonde one over there. Her callsign is 'IQ' since well, she's probably the smartest out of all of us." Monika snickered at the compliment. "That one over there" Miles pointed at the one playing his game. "We call him Mute. Obviously, there's a reason for that" Miles joked, but the young man was ignoring.

"Don't worry. The guy will communicate during operations" Buck jumped in. "He might be the youngest in the team, but don't underestimate him. He's both smart and a pretty good shot."

"I would assume by now that everyone here is a good shot" Wyatt joked. "I had a shootout with Glaz and some guy with a pilot helmet. Glaz I don't think missed a shot. The other one... well, he's got a bit of an attitude" Wyatt pointed out.

Buck was over at the pool table laughing. "Uh oh" he'd look over at Monika who had a bit of an embarrassed look on her face.

"Did he cause trouble?" she asked with a bit of concern. There was definitely an accent in her voice compared to the others in the room.

Wyatt only shook his head. "No. He just pouted cause he was last place."

Monika groaned before cursing in German. "He's like that. Don't worry, he should forget about it tomorrow" she promised while continuing to read her book.

As she quickly retreated from the conversation, Wyatt examined her for a bit. He had noticed the language she spoke which led to his conclusion. "You're GSG 9?" Wyatt asked. A simple nod from the woman was all he needed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. I'll need to unpack in my quarters now. I was just exploring a bit of the base" Wyatt explained himself. And with that, the others would bid their farewell.

With Wyatt now out of the room, the remaining five conversed.

"He seems nice" Frost commented.

"Jordan and Eliza had already told me a bit about him. Apparently Thatcher was freaking out about the man's score from the CQC course" Miles said.

That apparently got Mute's attention. "Really now? The old man was impressed for once?" There seemed to be annoyance in his British voice.

Monika laughed. "Don't worry. He'll open up to you eventually" she tried to comfort the young operator.

"I highly doubt it" Mute murmured.

"He's the oldest and you're the youngest. He's obviously going to mess with you the most" Buck laughed.

Mute, now flustered, went back to his game. The other four continued to talk as Miles and Buck went back to their pool game. One thing was certain though. They all were looking forward to working with Wraith.

* * *

 **Yes. I know Breakpoint is out rn. There are a lot of bad opinions about it, but honestly, I've been having a blast playing it. No, I wouldn't really consider it a 'good' game, but it's mediocre at worse. I've been preparing a lot of references in this story that would lead to the events of the sequel. There's also going to be more than there already is now about the add-on content(Predator, Silent Space, Sam Fisher, etc.) from Wildlands.**

**Before I end this Author's Note, I wonder how many of you understood where Thatcher's obstacle course came from.**


End file.
